Somos Novios
by chocolatemud14
Summary: Lucas takes Peyton on a romantic getaway to Mexico to watch Skills and Lauren get married. With sex, tricks, and alcohol, experience the trip of a lifetime in this two-parter. Takes place about a year after Life is Beautiful ended..no need to have read LIB to enjoy this! See the hidden wedding and experience the power of unrequited love.
1. Part I

_Hey guys! So I know I've been really silent for a while. This idea of a LIB spinoff came to me a while ago and has not let up. I thought I'd give my awesome readers a happy piece to cheer you (and me) up a bit, since things are kind of rocky for our couple You Are Not Alone. This **IS** a LIB Spin-Off (in two parts), meaning it follows the line of the original work...if you haven't read Life is Beautiful, don't worry...the important things are skimmed over or explained simply. This piece takes place a year after LIB left off...remember how Skills and Lauren announced their destination wedding? Well, here it is! Enjoy. _

**Somos Novios **

A _Life is Beautiful _Spin-off

**Part I**

Lucas walked into his home a foggy July afternoon, just returning from his regular run. The house was lit by candles that were scattered all over, and the lights were nearly out; Peyton always preferred subdued lighting.

"Peyt!" Lucas called, shedding his gray Keith Scott Body Shop sweatshirt and hanging it on the back of the chair that sat in the corner.

Peyton appeared at the sound of Luke's voice. She walked slowly over to him, watching him watch her. She wore a black and red striped sleeveless tee and fitted blue jeans. "Hey you," she said, and Luke felt his whole body go up in goosebumps. "You're all sweaty," she whispered, gently lifting his shirt to over his belly button and fanned his heated skin so he could cool down.

Lucas breathed in relief as he wrapped an arm around her waist, rubbing her back. "That's what usually happens when I go running," he said, a cute half smile playing on his lips. Peyton rolled her eyes but Lucas just tightened his hold around her; he knew she worried whenever he engaged in strenuous physical activity with his HCM. Luke kissed the top of her forehead as she ran her gentle hands along his back. "I have to look good as best man, you know." Lucas remembered Skills and Lauren's wedding date announcement party at TRIC like it was yesterday, when really over a year had passed, and their nuptials were around the corner. "One day," Lucas said. "I get to take you to Mexico _tomorrow_."

"I saw your little countdown on the bathroom mirror this morning." Peyton wiped the sweat from Luke's brow, then got up on her toes and to press a sweet kiss on his lips. "I can't wait, babe."

"Me either." Just the idea of whisking his beautiful wife away to Cancun had Lucas elated. Things had gotten very busy for the young couple with work and all, and they had a very special seven year-old with cerebral palsy to care for and love. Needless to say, Lucas and Peyton's time to be intimate was few and far between. "I'm almost all packed."

"I may or not have bought a little something last minute to take with me," Peyton said, pressing her waist against Luke's body.

"Oh yeah?" Luke asked, "Like what?" Peyton shrugged her shoulders and gestured subtly to the coffee table behind them. Lucas followed her signal to see a light blue Clothes over Bros bag with tissue paper sticking out of the top, taunting him. "Can I see?" Peyton shut her eyes as Luke's hand grazed the skin of her lower back, slowly traveling up to the sensitive skin underneath her bra strap.

"Nuh-uh," Peyton said, this time bringing her hands to graze along the taut muscles of his back. "You're just gonna have to wait 'till we get there."

Lucas groaned, kissing Peyton's neck. "That's so evil!"

"It's only one day. Give or take." Peyton looked back toward the kitchen when the oven started beeping. "That's the cake." Lucas brought her hand up to his lips for a kiss, running his fingers over her long, manicured ones. She pulled away and winked at him as she headed over to the kitchen.

Lucas crept over to the C/B bag with a devious smile on his face. He had just began delicately unwrapping the tissue when he heard Peyton's voice again. "Hey!"

Lucas laughed as she grabbed the bag from his grasp. "I promise I didn't see anything."

"Doesn't really matter; it's empty," Peyton said, and she tipped the bag in front of Luke's eyes. All that fell out of it was the tissue paper. Peyton tried not to laugh as Luke's jaw gaped to the floor. "Did you really think I was just gonna leave it out for you take a peek?"

"Oh you _evil_..." Luke said, before pressing his lips to hers hungrily, silencing her contagious laughter. Sexy lingerie or not, he could still have her right on their leather couch. "Where's Ella?"

"Playing in her room," Peyton answered, out of breath. Lucas' eyes turned a dark blue and that only meant one thing. "I was just gonna go get her."

"Not yet."

They were meant to head over to his mother's house for dinner, where they were going to leave Ella and head off to their getaway. But that could wait a few minutes. "Come here." Luke picked Peyton up with one arm and fell with her on their black leather couch. Peyton rested on her knees as she straddled his waist and Lucas leaned into the plush couch cushions, resting his head back to look at her. He was enamored by her deep, emerald green eyes, her soft, sun kissed skin and those wavy blonde locks framing her face. He gently pulled her, to his lips, where they kissed heavily for several minutes.

Moaning, Luke moved his hands from her hamstrings to her lower back, holding her up as she moved her hands from his toned stomach to his chest, to his sandy blonde hair. They pulled apart eventually, Lucas leaning back to gaze at her flushed cheeks and swollen lips. All he could think was how much he loved to have her like this.

"Your hair is getting a little long," Peyton whispered, running her hands to massage his scalp. He shut his eyes and groaned as he rubbed the back of her shapely legs.

"Should I have cut it?" Lucas asked, blinking his blue eyes open.

"It looks good," Peyton said, watching how Luke melted under her touch.

Lucas caught the time on the cable box behind them, and he groaned. It was almost 6:30 already. His mother and Andy were expecting them at 7:00. "I have to go shower, don't I?"

Peyton nodded and kissed Lucas' pout away, before climbing off his lap and going up the stairs to get Ella ready and make sure she had everything packed. Lucas sat and watched his girl walk away, now counting down the hours.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Apparently Karen could tell Lucas and Peyton were in love "immediately" even when they were trying to keep it quiet from everyone. _They're still as in love as ever, _was what Karen told Andy as they cleaned up dinner. She watched covertly as Lucas and Peyton sat squeezed on one armchair, Lucas running his hand down her leg as she sat on his lap, and whispering something in her ear to make her laugh.

Karen and Peyton sat together out on the patio in the evening light, watching Ella and Lily play around on the lush grass. Andy and Lucas were chatting over Cuban cigars, their faces clouded by the sweet smoke. Karen watched her daughter-in-law, and remembered _two_ years ago when they sat out in a yard in Brooklyn with the fireflies.

"So," Karen began gently, leaning forward in her chair. "Ella's surgery is around the corner. Are you guys ready?"

Peyton sucked in a breath, and it was like a tundra of rain poured onto her shoulders at the mention of what loomed after Skills and Lauren's wedding. As soon as Lucas and Peyton returned to Tree Hill, they would be packing again: this time for New York City, where Ella would undergo a second operation with Dr. Farrell. They knew it was coming; Dr. Farrell had mentioned it at Ella's yearly check-up in February.

"No," Peyton said, trying to steady her voice. She had a small smile on her face, but only for Ella. Behind closed doors, she was a mess. Peyton watched Ella running around with Lily, happier than ever. Ella still had no idea about the surgery, and her parents decided to wait until the night before to tell her, so she wouldn't twist and turn with nightmares. "I just don't want her to suffer, Karen."

Karen remembered briefly what Peyton had told her two years ago, when Ella was plastered in a body cast and writhing in pain...

_I'm suffering, because she is. _

The memory hit Karen like a rushing waterfall, and she put a comforting hand on Peyton's arm. "I know," she said. "But this is what Ella needs." Karen's voice was gentle and soothing, like always. "Plus, didn't Dr. Farrell say that this operation wasn't nearly as daunting as the first one?"

Dr. Farrell was performing an Achilles tendon lengthening and hamstring lengthening to ensure that Ella would stop toe-walking, and _start _walking with her feet flat on the floor, drastically improving her walking patterns. There would be a cast only going up to her knee on both legs, a relief compared to her previous body cast that went from her ankles to above her belly button.

"He did say that," Peyton said. "But-"

"It's still surgery. At least this time, everything isn't so..._unknown._" They had the surgeon, they had the hospital, and they had that charming Brooklyn brownstone to stay in. Karen watched along with Peyton as Ella laughed heartily. Lily lay on the grass, tickling her until she was out of breath. "Ella's very strong; she's going to be just fine."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The lights had been turned off and the candles blown out as Ella and Lily were sent to bed. As a tradeoff for it being so early, Lily insisted on tucking in her niece for bed. Then, she skipped off to her room, shut the light, and played on Andy's I-Pad until her eyes drooped closed.

Lucas reached into his and Peyton's suitcase for a pair of pajamas, setting them on the bed in the guest room. He couldn't remember the last time he went to bed this early as his muse usually came out at night; but they had to get up early to make their flight on time.

Karen knocked on the guestroom door, before closing it behind her when she saw Lucas was alone. She handed her son a plastic bag. "Here."

Lucas cautiously took the white plastic bag, reached in to pull out a box with a very familiar Trojan logo, and resisted the urge to laugh. "Condoms?"

"Yes, condoms. You and Peyton were all over each other tonight and now you're going on vacation. I see _all. _Just want to make sure you're prepared." Karen crossed her arms and pursed her lips in that _knowing_ mother glance.

"Hold on a second, I'm getting high school flashbacks," Lucas joked, holding the small-sized box in his hands, unsure what to do with it. If he took it, he wondered how that would look in front of his own mother. A guy who takes a box full of condoms to his vacation _clearly_ has high expectations. If he didn't take the box, he'd regret it later when he'd have to pay $10 for a little pack at the hotel convenience store. Luke cleared his throat and said, "Thanks...this was...weird."

"I'm just saying; Ella's having surgeries back to back, so this wouldn't be the best time to have another baby."

"Thanks for the reminder," Lucas said. Having another baby was still a touchy subject for Peyton, even though she and Lucas both agreed that they would wait until Ella was in a more stable place before welcoming any new additions.

"Make sure Peyton's still on the pill."

"Ma!" Lucas' cheeks turned a rosy pink.

Karen held up her hands and backed up out of the room. "I wasn't born yesterday, Lucas." She retreated from the room before appearing again. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," Lucas said, shaking his head and laughing. He looked down to the box in his hands, and had no choice but to shove it in the corner of his suitcase.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ella's trek down the dark hallway was quick, her small feet making a pitter patter against the cherry hardwood floors. She reached up to twist the golden door handle to find her parents asleep in the guest room. Ella could make out Peyton's form on the bed easily, as she lay with her back to Lucas' chest, his strong arm wrapped around her waist and their limbs tangled together. Ella tiptoed to the side of the bed, and put her little hands to reach above it. Taking a deep breath, Ella tried to push up, but her feet kept slipping on the floor, her arms kept trembling under her weight. "Mama," Ella whispered, seeing if Peyton would stir. "Mama," she called again, this time patting Peyton's arm.

Peyton's eyes blinked open and adjusted to the darkness. All she saw were her daughter's beautiful green eyes staring at her, and it was enough to make her smile.

"Hi baby," she whispered back, her voice hoarse with sleep. She gazed at Ella's white teddybear nightgown, her mussed golden ringlets and she smiled. Ella held out her arms, her green eyes sleepy and blinking to stay open. Peyton left the warmth of her husband's embrace to reach down and take Ella in her arms. "Come." Peyton grasped the white duvet and lay it down over Ella's tired body. She looked so adorable all lost and snuggled in the sheets that Peyton placed several little kisses on her cheeks, chin, and nose. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

Ella nodded, rubbing her face with her hand before cuddling into her mother's body, resting her head against her chest and breathing in her comforting scent. "I don't want you to go," she said, trying to bite back tears. She wouldn't wake up to see her mother, they wouldn't be able to read together, or cook breakfast together. Sure, she'd have Grandma Karen, but no one could replace her mama. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, my baby girl." Peyton rubbed Ella's back to relax her: she would fall asleep in minutes. "But we'll be back before you know it!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lucas woke Peyton up with a kiss, and the two dressed in comfortable clothes, covered by the darkness of early morning. Both kissed their little girl one last time before heading downstairs, where Karen and Andy had set up a beautiful breakfast of fruit, bagels, juice and coffee for the both of them. "Thanks so much for this, guys," Lucas said, finishing off his mug of black coffee.

"You're the only people I trust Ella with for this long," Peyton said, finishing off her bowl of strawberries and blueberries. It took a lot of convincing on Luke's part for this to be a nice time away for the both of them. Peyton hated leaving Ella anywhere for extended periods of time, even the Nowell house right next door. Eventually, Peyton's "mother's guilt" fell away when Lucas promised to make this trip as romantic as he could for her. "Five long days," she added, chuckling at her separation anxiety.

Andy popped his head in the door that led to the garage and driveway. "Car's here!"

Peyton took a deep breath, both nervousness and excitement bubbling in her stomach. She fixed her purse over her shoulder, before enveloping Karen in a warm hug. "Take care of my baby," she said.

"Of course," Karen assured her daughter-in-law, patting her back. "We'll make sure she's all right, and Lily will make sure Ella doesn't miss you guys too much."

Peyton nodded, and was about to head toward the door toward her well-deserved vacation when she heard the little voice that she lived for. She spun around to see Ella running into her arms. "Mama!" Ella cried, grasping onto her tightly.

"Awe, baby," Peyton breathed, holding her just as tight. If she thought saying goodbye last night was hard, this was impossible. Not with Ella looking so small and all teary-eyed. "What are you doing awake?"

"I wanted to say bye," Ella whimpered, pulling back to control her trembling lip. She looked down at her small, wiggling toes. "Bye."

"It's only five days, you silly!" Peyton said, speaking both to Ella and herself. She gently lifted Ella's chin with her finger. "Don't be sad. Come on, you're going to make Mommy sad."

Lucas walked over to kneel by Peyton's side. "Don't cry, pumpkin pie," he said, smiling in victory when Ella did the same. "You're gonna have so much fun!"

"Yeah," Peyton added. "You're gonna go to the park, and the beach...and Andy will take you on his big fancy yacht, so you can look for treasure!"

Ella's eyes lit up. "Treasure?" she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"You bet!" Andy said, standing by the garage door. "We can make our maps and everything!"

Ella nodded, took a deep breath as her tears subsided. She let her father brush a curl away from her eyes. "Will you bring me something from Mexico, Daddy?"

"Sure I will," Lucas promised, kissing Ella's forehead. "Be a good girl for Grandma, OK? I love you _tons_!"

Ella giggled and patted her father's clean shaven cheek. "I love you too." She faced her mother and fell into her warm embrace, biting back the lump in her throat.

"I love you so, _so much!_" Peyton whispered, kissing Ella's cheek, her temple, and above her little ear. She stood up from her haunches, took Lucas' hand and made her way to the private car, but not before turning and blowing Ella another kiss.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey travelers!" Brooke greeted her two close friends, as she sat looking as radiant as ever in a pink blouse and white summer pants, with pink wedges to match. The woman was impossible to miss with a Heineken in her hand and Chanel glasses perched atop her head, sitting at the bar by their gate in the airport. "Ready to get your party on?"

Peyton laughed and brought in her best friend for a hug and kiss, and Lucas greeted Jullian with a handshake. "Drinking already?"

Brooke waved off Peyton's comment with a flick of her wrist. "It's noon somewhere." Brooke patted the barstool next to her and Peyton took the seat gratefully. "So, did you get Lauren's mass text about the expensive sunscreen?" Lauren and Skills arrived at the Maroma two days before the rest, and were beyond thrilled to welcome their wedding party and guests to start one of their greatest memories as a couple.

As the two women chatted, Brooke noticed how Peyton and Lucas kept stealing glances at each other while they were pulled into different conversations. "God, you would think it was your own honeymoon," Brooke teased, slapping Peyton's leg.

"Feels that way sometimes," Peyton admitted with a small smile. "We're excited."

"Us too," Brooke replied. "You packed sexy lingerie, didn't you?"

Peyton's cheeks filled in color and she laughed. Brooke knew fully well that Peyton and Lucas were private about their sex life, but that didn't keep Brooke from asking. Occasionally on a girl's night out she would get a little something, what she called privileged best friend information. "It's a surprise."

Brooke laughed and finished off her beer. "Oh, then it's definitely honeymoon town when y'all get off the damn plane."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As the plane flew farther and farther from US soil and glided into the Mexican skies, Peyton couldn't help but feel a sinking in her stomach as she thought of her daughter waking up and spending so long without her. This is the longest time she'd ever spent without Ella, and she wasn't liking it.

"P Sawyer." Peyton turned to see Brooke occupying Luke's seat. She was so zoned out she didn't even hear her husband get up. "What's the matter?"

Peyton shook her head and willed her tears not to fall. It was way more than just leaving Ella; it was more that they were leaving Ella and she was having her second surgery right when they got back. "I just feel..."

"Nervous about Ella's surgery?" Brooke said gently, holding Peyton's hand. "I know you are. I am too. But don't let that ruin your vacation with all of us. You deserve this. I want to see you smiling and laughing! You're gonna have a great time, you're gonna see Skills get married, and you'll probably end the night with lots of slutty wedding sex."

Peyton laughed and nodded, wiping a tear from her eye. Lucas approached, walking down the narrow aisle with furrowed brows. He gestured to Brooke, who trailed a finger down her cheek to signal Peyton was upset. She vacated Luke's seat, and he took her place with a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Peyt?"

Peyton let out a breath of air and willed her tears to stop. "Sorry...I feel bad. We should've taken her with us." Luke nodded and rubbed her back. "I just...we're sending her into the hospital right when we get back, and I feel like I didn't spend enough time with her."

"Peyton...you're an incredible mother," Lucas said, his eyes a deep blue. "Everything's going to be fine. Dr. Farrell changed Ella's life once before, and he's gonna do it again. She's going to make it through this...she's our strong baby girl." Lucas kissed Peyton's temple and brushed a strand of hair away from her forehead. He leaned forward to whisper in his wife's ear, "Remember Skills and Lauren's wedding announcement party at TRIC last year? I told you I couldn't wait to take you to Mexico so you could tremble in my arms," he watched as Peyton's body stiffened with his hand up her back. She would never forget that rainy night where she lay naked in her husband's arms on top of a pool table, and he made her a promise. "I wasn't lying."

"You're amazing," Peyton breathed, before kissing him. He smelled like mint and her favorite cologne. She fell into his embrace, holding him tightly. She didn't care that they were on a crowded airplane.

They pulled apart as the pilot announced their descent into Cancun, and Lucas kissed Peyton's nose. He held up a red package with a childish smile. "Want my animal crackers?"

When they landed safely, a stewardess announced over the static intercom, _"VIVA! Are you guys ready for your vacation!" _As the plane was in taxi to the arrival gate, the cabin drowned in the chorus of LMFAO's _Party Rock Anthem_ to the amusement of the unsuspecting flight passengers.

It was only when Lucas grabbed Peyton's hand and turned to wink at her, that Peyton felt ready for what would be the trip of a lifetime.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

With the Mexican heat and the salty sea water breeze, Peyton felt invigorated. Her heart began to race as early as when they saw the _Reid-Taylor Wedding_ sign that retrieved them from the airport, and continued when she and Lucas walked hand-in-hand to their hotel room. The couple was met with a large, airy room, with walls the color of pastel, sunlight bouncing off the tiled floors, and red satin bed sheets with towels crafted into doves, finished with rose petals all over the floor. There was a bottle of chilled champagne with a _thank you _note from Skills and Lauren, as well as a beach bag with sunscreen and towels.

The white curtains billowed from the breeze, and they both heard the _rush_ of crashing ocean waves in the distance. "They weren't kidding when they said couples only," Lucas said, setting their suitcase on the bed to unpack. He unbuttoned the collar button of his shirt, and Peyton could see the outline of his sculpted chest through the fabric.

"I know; it's so beautiful here." Peyton went to unzip their suitcase to unpack when they heard a knock on the door, and Brooke poked her head in.

"We're three doors down! I love it here already. Want to meet in half an hour to go down to the beach?"

"Sounds good; did you get roses and champagne, too?"

"Yeah! Skills and Lauren know how it's done," Brooke sent her best friend a wink and shut the door behind her.

Lucas walked back into the room just as Peyton found the box of condoms. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck in an old habit. "That...um..."

Peyton bit back a laugh and furrowed her brows, "When did you buy these?"

"...My _mom_ gave them to me," Lucas said with that smile Peyton adored. "I think it's a sign, but I don't know what it means."

Peyton could do nothing but laugh hysterically, and because her laugh was so contagious, Lucas laughed, too. Peyton pulled out a ruby-red bikini and Lucas swallowed, nerves shooting through his body. Peyton noticed him staring and she walked over to him, the bikini in her hands. "You _really_ don't know what it means?"

Lucas swallowed and watched the sensual sway of Peyton's hips as she walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her to change. Wearing navy blue swimming trunks, Lucas moved to stand over the balcony, letting the breeze wash over his skin. He hadn't even been at The Maroma for 20 minutes and he was already so grateful they decided to come, even if Ella was having surgery. He was Skills' best man, they'd been the best of friends since they were 12 years old. He had to watch him get married.

Peyton's gentle hands crept over his back and turned him around. Lucas groaned as he looked her over, so damn _slammin' in _that red bikini, as it accentuated her curves and accented her flat, toned stomach. Red was definitely her color. "God," he whispered, bringing his hands around her back and drinking her in, all the way from her cleavage to her long legs. "Can I have you now?" he asked her, pulling her close and trailing his fingers down her hips. He breathed in her Chanel perfume and nipped her neck, closing his eyes as his wife's slender fingers traced lines along his chest.

"On the balcony?" Peyton teased, "What's gotten into you that you want me so badly?"

"I think it might be the air here," Lucas said, as Peyton kissed his dimples. He pulled his wife close and placed several kisses to her neck, as his hand grazed her back and playfully tugged at the strings of her bikini bottom. "I always want you." Lucas roughly pressed his hips against his wife so she could feel what she did to him by just _breathing, _"Let me show you how much, baby."

Peyton let out a desperate breath as she leaned into her husband's embrace, let his strong hands hold her up as she got weak in the knees. Everything was making her dizzy; Luke's cologne, the things he was saying to her in that sexy, low voice, the way his fingers got really close to her heat and made her even hotter. Right then and there, she knew what she was about to suggest was _insane _and ridiculously stupid, but the idea came to her and she couldn't shake it off; she blamed her inner romantic. "About that," she said, looking into her husband's eyes and nearly getting lost in them. She trailed her hands over Luke's chest slowly. "What do you think if...we waited?"

Lucas furrowed his brows, his hands idle on her waist. "Waited for what?"

"Waited...for the wedding night," Peyton said, holding her breath.

Lucas laughed gently, but he faltered when he saw Peyton didn't laugh with him. "You're not kidding... are you kidding?"

Peyton shook her head no, her hands rubbing Luke's chest. "Are you mad? You're mad. You hate me."

"What? I could never hate you. I just don't think it's going to work."

"Why? You don't think I can resist you?"

Lucas shrugged, and he said, "It kind of defeats the point of this vacation with you. I mean, we've got the hotel, we've got the room, we have the roses, we have the champagne..."

"It's just three nights, Luke."

"Three _long _nights," Lucas said, running his hands along Peyton's arm. "It's all I'm going to think about. Don't you want me to be emotionally present for this wedding?"

"Oh come on..." she whispered in that voice she used when she seduced her husband. She had a few things that _never _failed. "I just want it to be extra special."

"It's always special."

Peyton leaned up to press a kiss to Luke's rosy lips, and whispered, "It won't work if you say things like that to me."

Lucas pulled Peyton close by her waist so there was absolutely no space between them, and he pouted, "Good; I don't want it to work. I want you under me."

Peyton's cheeks filled in color and she leaned into Luke's chest. "I promise it'll be worth the wait. Then we have two whole days and nights after the wedding, too. You really can't control yourself until then?"

Lucas sighed...who was he kidding: he always swore he'd do anything for Peyton Sawyer. Even this. "...I guess I will if you will," he relented. "If I win, I get you." Lucas leaned down to kiss her heatedly on her lips, and she pulled him closer, letting him swipe his tongue against hers.

"Now it's a competition for the same prize," Peyton breathed, tugging on Luke's earlobe. "Pride is a dangerous thing, Lucas."

"Not if you give in first."

The couple looked down when they heard an enthusiastic whistle from below them. They turned to look down towards the pool and saw none other than the groom, in neon green swim trunks, damp with pool water. "HEY!" Skills called. "Get down here!"

They both laughed and Peyton pulled Lucas by the elastic waistband of his trunks into their room. Oh, this was _so _not going to be easy. Lucas sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Peyton grabbed sunscreen from her beach bag, squeezing some onto her hands. How was it possible that anything she did was sexy? "I have to put this on you."

Lucas stared at her,...she was so _hot_ in that bikini and was about to rub his bare chest with some lotion? _Dear God. _He laughed and said, "That's just not fair."

"I don't want you to burn," she said, a coy smile on her face. Peyton reached to put the sunscreen on him, but Lucas gently put his hands on her wrists; he knew what she was doing. Even though she wanted to wait, she was betting that he'd give in before her.

This might be fun.

"Yeah right," he said, and she laughed. "I think..." he took a breath as he looked over her body again, "I think I'll do it myself." He cocked his eyebrow at her, giving her that famous smirk.

Peyton dragged her palms along Luke's chest, letting the sunscreen run sloppily down to his stomach, laughing at the look on his face. She finished it off by wiping his cheek, leaving a huge blob of sunscreen behind. "Have fun." She winked, put on a coverup and a the beach bag over her shoulder complete with shades over her eyes, and waltzed out the door without looking back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Taylor family always knew how to have a good time. They were loud, outrageously fun, loving, tight-knit, and inclusive. It wasn't very difficult to find a huge hoard of them by the pool, and Skills goofing off by the in-pool bar. Peyton sat with Brooke, Millicent, and Lauren by the lounge chairs nursing cocktails.

"I miss Naley!" Brooke wailed as she sipped from her drink, letting the sun bronze her skin.

The only couple from the gang who didn't stay at the Maroma were Nathan and Haley, who were instead at the sister hotel that allowed children. They didn't have the heart to leave Jamie behind, especially since he'd known Skills for so long, and Skills had been there for Nathan and Haley since before Jamie was born. It didn't feel right to not let Jamie see his uncle Skills get married. So, the other Scotts stayed at The Azul and were having their own fun-filled family vacation. Jamie was ecstatic; he didn't get to spend a whole lot of time with his parents alone ever since Matthew was born.

"We'll see them at the rehearsal dinner tomorrow," Peyton assured her friend, sipping from her drink as she lay in the recliner chair. She saw Lucas looking over at her from the other end of the pool, and she tried not to meet his gaze for too long. Even from so far away, with his sexy bronzed skin and cleft chin, his gaze heated up her skin.

It didn't take too long for Skills to notice Lucas staring, so he waded over to his best man. "What's the matter with you?"

Luke peeled his eyes from his wife slowly. "I did something stupid. Peyton wanted to...wait until the wedding..."

"For..." Skills gestured with his hand, and then burst out laughing: not a genuine laugh, but his obnoxious, _you're an idiot_ laugh. "It's not your wedding night; it's mine! Why would you do that?"

Lucas sighed before downing his beer and asking for another. "Because I'm so fucking in love with her. Look at her."

"You've got it good, bro," Skills said. "Don't let this beautiful vacation go to waste. I brought in that champagne for a reason," Skills said. He was the picture of a happy man, standing there in the middle of the pool surrounded by family and friends, his skin glazed by the sun. There was a look in his dark eyes that Luke had never seen before, but he had a feeling it would stay for years to come. "Lauren and I aren't doing any waiting of any kind."

"We made a bet."

"You're gonna lose," Skills laughed, clapping Lucas on the back.

"Probably," Lucas said, his eyes on Peyton again. She sat against a lounge chair, sipping a drink and letting her long legs soak up the sun. Just looking at her made him crazy with lust.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ok. So he was going to lose the bet. He resigned himself to that fact when he and Peyton were getting ready for dinner. She came out in this tight strapless black dress, hugging her curves in all the right places.

Luke's throat went completely dry, but he still found the words to say, "This is the necklace I got you." His finger gently ran over the peridot stone while his eyes traveled down Peyton's body, the soft black dress, her long legs and black high heels to match.

"Yeah," Peyton replied, her voice soft as she took in Luke's white guayabera and tan slacks. His cologne was making her dizzy, his skin smooth and soft. "You look nice," she said, a slight smile on her lips.

"Thanks," Lucas said, trailing his hand down Peyton's waist. "You look amazing. Maybe we can be a little late to this dinner, huh?" He pulled Peyton flush against his body, moving his hand down her back. His thigh pressed against hers and it made him start vibrating. Her perfume intoxicated him and he only wanted more. "I think I lost the bet," he said, his lips brushing against her neck.

Peyton laughed quietly. She let him hold her for a few minutes, because she loved the way he held her, before tugging on his arm. "Come on."

Dinner was just like any affair: fun, carefree and full of laughter and memories. Lucas and Peyton couldn't keep their eyes off each other the entire night, and to the rest of them it looked like they were mentally undressing each other every time their eyes met. Every time Lucas took a sip of his drink, Peyton looked more and more irresistible to him. He ached for her so bad it made the little hairs stand up at the back of his neck.

Skills dragged Lucas and Mouth off for a walk around the resort to check out the casino, and when they returned the ladies were nowhere to be found. The breeze was slight and the resort was milling with couples of all ages, all with their own stories under the dark Mexican sky.

Luke hadn't found Peyton yet and tried to quell his nerves; he figured she was Brooke, but his uneasiness would only quell when he had her in his arms. Once he did, he wasn't going to let go until he had her trembling, like he so passionately swore.

Lagging behind Skills, Lucas was puttering on the beach, watching a club that sat overlooking it. The three-story building was drowning in green, red, and purple neon lights. He heard the thumping rhythms of Chris Brown's latest hit, and all those other tunes that got your body moving. There were few on the beach to enjoy it, however. Under the moonlight, lounge chairs were deserted and canopies were emptied, their white curtains billowing in the gentle breeze.

Just a few more steps, and then he saw her. That black dress, those heels and those soft blonde locks. As he'd thought, Peyton was oceanside with Brooke, Lauren, and a few of Skills' cousins, dancing to the music of the club up above them.

At a nudge from Brooke, Peyton turned and an unforgettable smile graced her face, her teeth gleaming between her lips. She strutted quickly towards Lucas, barefoot in the sand. Her left hand held a drink and she swayed just a bit. Lucas could do nothing but laugh; she was having fun like she so deserved. "Baby!" she called, sloppily lunging to Lucas' warm body. "Where've you been?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck and pulling him into a kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetheart," Lucas said, holding her steady. He brushed a stray curl behind her ear, watched as she stumbled in the sand. "Are you OK?"

"M'fine."

"Yeah? Maybe a little drunk?"

Peyton laughed just a bit, before taking a long sip from her colorful straw. "Maybe a _little_," she said, her voice unusually high and her pupils wide and almost child-like. Her lips frowned petulantly and she asked, "Are you mad?" like a youngster in trouble.

Lucas laughed, pulling Peyton close to him. "Why would I be mad? Enjoy yourself," he said softly so only she could hear.

"I'm...glad you're here. I wanted to tell you something!" Peyton cried, nearly jumping up and down in Luke's arms.

"What?"

Peyton leaned in real close, so that her nose rubbed against Luke's like it did right before they kissed. Their breath mingled together in the cool air, and Peyton said, "I _love you _so much," although it came out in a breathy whisper that made Lucas' spine tingle.

"I love you too!" Lucas said, pressing his lips to the tip of Peyton's nose, before she leaned in and kissed him heatedly. Lucas tasted the vodka and cranberry on his wife's lips, in between a breathy laugh.

"You're sexy," Peyton whispered, her hands roaming Lucas' white guayabera, from his chest pockets to his back, before trying to undo his buttons on the front in her small yet nimble hands.

"Whoa," Lucas said, catching Peyton's wrist. "Hold on..."

"You love it when I undress you," Peyton said, her hand going mischievously down to Luke's pant line.

"Not here," he said, kissing Peyton's forehead.

Peyton brought her vodka cranberry to Luke's lips, offering him a sip. "Wanna drink with me?"

Luke accepted her sip and a few more, as he made sure she stood well on her two feet.

"We should get _really_ drunk," Peyton held the straw to Luke's lips and they took turns sipping the alcohol. Anytime their lips brushed together softly, their bodies shot up in goosebumps.

"OK," Lucas chuckled as they drank the whole drink together. Peyton pulled on his hand and they were soon walking quickly away from their friends, who were having so much fun dancing and drinking that they hardly noticed. "Where are we going?" Lucas was following Peyton's lead, and soon familiar voices had diminished and all they heard was the faint throb of club music in the background.

The couple stumbled upon a clearing, cool sand under their toes, the ocean to their left and empty beach canopy beds to their right. The canopies were surrounded by white drapes, and were illuminated by the moonlight that drowned both of them. Peyton began to dance carelessly to the throbs of the club music, twirling and swaying her hips, her chest swelling along with her moving body. Lucas was enthralled by it all, and only joined Peyton at her request.

"Brooke and I tried to check out that club, but it was a private party," Peyton explained, bringing her arm around Luke's waist. Their bodies swayed to the music, hands grazing all over each other as if they were touching each other for the very first time.

"We'll have one right here, then," Lucas whispered in her ear, twirling Peyton twice before pulling her back to him. She laughed, before their bodies met, and this time Peyton effortlessly unbuttoned Luke's guayabera. Lucas let out a heavy breath as the cool air hit his chest, though he was warmed by Peyton's hands. His shoulders slumped forward as he let his wife care for him like she always had.

Amidst soft laughter, Peyton pulled Lucas to one of the empty canopies, and pushed him to fall through the soft white drapes that billowed in the wind. "I wanted to tell you something else."

"What?" Lucas saw her green eyes darken to pure emerald, and his fragile heart began to race in his chest. Peyton slowly reached to pull her red lace thong from under her dress, sliding it down her legs. Lucas swallowed, suddenly the thin collar of his guayabera was choking him. "Peyt..."

Peyton climbed onto the canopy, the white drapes enclosing them in their own little sanctuary on the empty beach. "You win."

Luke breathed heavily as he let his hands travel up and down Peyton's smooth thighs. He let her hands do the same and he pressed down on her waist as he felt his throbbing erection press against his slacks. "I was gonna say the same thing," he said, whimpering as her hands fell to rub against his crotch in a teasing sort of way.

Peyton smiled and winked at him, before pushing on his bare chest so that he leaned on his flat palms. She pulled off his guayabera, before kissing his shoulder, going to his neck and nipping his bronzed skin. His moans drove her, as she caressed his muscular, toned arms. Peyton couldn't handle staying away from Lucas most of the time, but when her body was buzzing with alcohol and want..._forget it. _

"You're crazy about me, huh?" Her heart was pounding furiously as she bared her husband's lascivious stare. Her hand went back to his hard on under his pants and she found herself wanting to rip his clothes off.

"I'm so crazy about you," Lucas said, his chest having with heavy breaths. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lucas," she said, tracing the soft outlines of his ear, before bringing her hands to the soft locks on the back of his neck. They kissed heavily and time seemed to suspend, their tongues rubbed together, slowly and lazily. "That bet was so stupid," Peyton said, pulling away only to have Lucas kiss her cheek, and she his forehead and dimples. He had this little birthmark underneath his bottom lip, and a few freckles behind his left shoulder, that belonged only to her.

"We didn't even last a day."

Peyton laughed into another heavy plethora of kissing, desperate grasping. Her body began to quiver, in need of more _touch._ Peyton blindly took her husband's hand and led it up her trembling thighs to her heat, now exposed to the gentle breeze and night air.

Lucas breathed heavily on her neck, and that only made her want him more. "Jesus... Peyt, you're so wet," he sighed, his hands shaking against her skin. He placed kisses on Peyton's bare shoulder before moving his fingers slowly against her.

Peyton hummed against Luke's neck, coherency escaping her. When her hips had slowed their sensual thrust against his slender fingers, she sucked on his lower lip and whispered, "Make love to me, Lucas."

Lucas pulled back and looked once into Peyton's eyes, full of love, desire, lust and all else glorious. "Baby...here?"

"There's no one around," Peyton said, biting her lip. "I just...I want you." She gave him a kiss that left him pleading for more.

Lucas groaned deeply as his mind went into overdrive. He went limp as Peyton pushed him to lie down. He watched her hands travel down to unbutton his slacks. "I..." his words deflated as Peyton took his aching erection into her soft hands and began to stroke his length generously. "Fuck," he cursed, melting under his wife's touch. He shut his eyes, and the sounds around him amplified. Nature's symphony (the birds and the wailing trees), Peyton's hands against his most sensitive skin, their aroused breathing. He only opened his eyes to be sure he wasn't dreaming, and Peyton's loving gaze looked right back at him. Lucas heard the music, the crashing waves, saw the Mexican stars and the Mexican moon... his incredible, crazy gorgeous lady. He remembered the promise he'd made twice now, and any resolve he carried had broken.

"Does that feel good?" Peyton asked from above him, her amorous ministrations slow, (almost torturous) but equally incredible.

"Yeah," Lucas said, his throat dry with the heat. He couldn't help but thrust his hips toward her, and his bare feet slipped on the sheets beneath them. The pressure was building and turning his muscles loose. "Wait...wait."

"What?" Peyton breathed, brushing her palm on his cheek. "You OK?"

"Come here, babe," Lucas said, pulling his wife down and flipping them around, so she was on her back.

"Lucas!" she laughed, "You were about to-"

"I wanna do it like this," Lucas said, kissing Peyton softly. "You wanted me inside you, right?"

Peyton nodded, and Lucas was looking at her so intensely it almost made her melt.

"I just wanna lie here," Lucas said, brushing the hair away from Peyton's forehead. It wasn't in his nature to have his wife quick and fast; he liked to _worship her_, _ravish her_ entirely until she was shaking with the force of his love. He liked to feel her naked body underneath him, loved to drown in her warmth, her scent, her gaze. "Time could...stop, maybe..."

"God, Luke," Peyton said, reaching up to kiss him. She opened her eyes, felt his erection brushing against her thigh, and she nodded.

Lucas hovered before gently pushing into her, his body consumed and intoxicated by her sweet warmth and wetness. She breathed out a cry, raking her fingernails down his back. He pulled out until he was only _just grazing _against her, before sinking into her again, their bodies joined together so intimately it was hard to discern where one began, and the other ended.

"Lucas," Peyton whimpered, rubbing his back and dropping sweet kisses on his neck. "Lucas, that feels so good..." her body thrashed rhythmically against the sheets beneath her, dress hiked up to her waist, and her chest heaving for release.

"Yeah?" Lucas said, his words strangled between heavy breaths. Her warmth felt so good, tightening around him as he pulsed within her depths. He gently ran a hand down her thigh, and she coiled around his waist. They moved together, and they beat together. Under the moon, they loved together.

"Oh my God, yes," she pleaded, pulling him closer. Having him hot and _thick_ was driving her crazy. The _best _kind of crazy. He jumbled her thoughts and lit every part of her on _fire_. "Yes..."

The sweet roll of the ocean waves rushed into Lucas' ears, his thrusts in perfect unison with the water greeting the sand. Captivated, Lucas watched his one and only love.

Peyton shut her eyes and leaned her head back, the stress melting from her face. Slowly, she began to unravel and free herself in his arms, pleading for him to never stop, never stop. Her skin was smooth, soft and lighted up in the moonlight.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Lucas said in her ear, and she moaned as he went harder and faster still. Her back had arched to him, her hair splayed behind her like a halo, and her legs parted for him to slide in over, and over agin. Peyton's sexy, breathy moans and whispers of his name kept him going. Soon he felt pressure building, he felt himself beginning to quiver, and his knees began to shake... "Peyton," he panted, as he kept thrusting like a pendulum. "I don't think I can-"

"It's OK, Luke," Peyton said, in one gasping breath. She she traced her fingers over her husband's cleft chin. She adored when they were huddled together, able to breathe inches apart, look at each other as they catapulted to the clouds. She gave him a deep kiss, swiping her tongue against his. "It's OK. We have all night... just let go, baby."

Lucas gritted his teeth, and his groan sounded more like a growl, as everything around him became blurry and he succumbed to his sweet release, his body convulsing and then relaxing, folding over like a puppet without strings. Peyton held him still, her eventual cries penetrating the ocean air that was drowning them both.

"You're shaking..." Peyton caressed his jaw line, dropping sweet kisses there. The air billowed through the drapes and cooled their sweaty, sticky bodies.

"M'Ok," Lucas said, still trying to catch his breath. "If every bet we have ends like this, I'll bet with you anytime, my love."

"Absolutely."

"You cold?" Lucas asked her, pulling her to his body to warm her up.

"A little," she whispered, leaning into his embrace. Their bare feet rubbed together as they kissed the minutes away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Part II will be up soon!_ **Please Review! **


	2. Part II

_Thanks for the reviews, guys! This was lots of fun to write, and was a nice breather from all the angst and heavy stuff I've been working on as of late. **A-dono**...great catch about the cigar thing...let's just chalk it up to one puff on Luke's part :) _

**Part II**

It was nearing 2 am when the pair finally made their way back to their room, however slowly. "You OK?" Lucas asked, as Peyton kept having to lean her weight on him.

"Yeah," Peyton said, wincing only slightly. "I'm still...shaking a little," she said, and she stared at Lucas with a lustful gaze only he could decode.

"Want me to carry you?"

Peyton didn't answer, instead her eyes softened, and she leaned on her toes to give Lucas a kiss on his cheek, sweet and unadorned.

"Hey! Luke!" The pair found Fergie and Junk by the otherwise deserted concierge desk. They approached cautiously.

"What's up?"

"Not much, just hanging out," Junk answered, his cheeks blossoming with one too many shots of Patron. The telephone began to blare on the concierge desk, and a devious look made its way to Junk's eyes. He picked up the telephone, and he had to keep from laughing. "It's _Millie!" _he cried, before Fergie dissolved into a fit of laughter. "Room Service, how may I help you?" Junk was putting his weight on the marble top and biting his lip. "Mhm..." Junk said, putting on a muddled Spanish accent. "And what would you like to order?" Fergie handed Junk a pad and pen, and he began scribbling Millie's detailed and demanding food order.

"Millie gets _so pissy _when she's hungry," Fergie said.

Lucas watched, mid laughter as Junk said things like, "We don't have the buffalo wings," or, "We're all out of that, _señora." _Junk pulled the phone away, laughed quietly, and kept talking into it. "Don't get frustrated...hey, I think you have an accent! Are you originally from _Long Island?" _Junk held the phone towards Lucas and Fergie so they could hear.

_"How did you know!" _Millie wondered, her voice laced with a happy intrigue, _"Wait...Junk?! Oh my God. It's Junk!" _Millie exclaimed to whomever she was with. _"Junk, you better have written what I ordered! I'm gonna fucking kill you! It's fucking Junk!" _

At this, Lucas, Fergie and Junk crumbled into fits of laughter. "Millie, relax! I've got it! Have a good night!"

Peyton eased out of her own laughter and said, "You guys are terrible."

"She'll get over it when she sees the food," Junk said. He looked over his old friends, and just like that a smile creeped back on his face. He leaned back against the concierge desk and crossed his arms jauntily. "Where have you guys been?"

Peyton's cheeks blossomed to a pink shade and she leaned into Luke's side. Was it really that obvious? She had made sure to smooth out her dress and fix her hair before they ventured back to the real world. "Nowhere. Around."

"Uh huh," Junk nodded, chuckling. He patted Lucas on the shoulder as he passed, "Were one of those canopies rockin', Luke?"

"Goodnight, Junk," Lucas said, chuckling. He watched his friends walk away and was left to lead his wife back to their room. When they were in the hallway, Lucas swooped a giggling Peyton into his arms, and carried her through their threshold.

He was certainly grateful for all the rose petals, the chilled champagne, and the soft breeze coming from the windows. Lucas set Peyton on the bed and gently removed her black heels, setting them by the foot of the closet. "What an awesome first day," Luke said, unbuttoning his guayabera and taking off his slacks.

"Yeah. It was long," Peyton said, watching Lucas undress from behind. She could see the red marks and nail punctures she'd left along his robust back, feeling bad only for a moment. Lucas knelt towards her on the bed, their eyes locked. All it took was a soft kiss to her cheek and collarbone, and they were lost in each other. In the nightfall they made love again, before collapsing into sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Starting the morning with a phone call to Ella, Lucas and Peyton were melting under the sun as they reached noontime the next day, the heat rays beating the back of Lucas' neck. He slid shades over his eyes and a hideous orange life vest over his chest, standing there on the beach just yards away from the sight of last night's amorous escapades. "Another picture? I look ridiculous," Lucas said. Still, he leaned into Peyton's side, one arm around her waist, as she held up her little silver digital camera.

"So do I. Who cares?" They took another snapshot with Peyton kissing Lucas on the cheek. The couple were waiting for their turn on the motorboats: they rented one for half an hour intent on coasting along the shoreline. When they were up, Lucas straddled behind the steering wheel, Peyton behind him. The engine revved and spurred and soon they were off. The salty sea air hit their faces, the motorboat ebbing with the gentle current. The Maroma faded into the distance and they were upon other resorts, their patrons resting on the beaches, their figures like flecks of dust against the sunlight.

Peyton was holding Lucas and vowing to remember the way the air blew onto her skin, how blue the ocean water looked underneath them, and the mere possibilities that lay ahead...not major surgery for their little girl, not a big wedding...just life with her true love.

"You OK, babe?" Lucas called back to Peyton, keeping his eyes in front of him. To rent the motorboat, he'd had to undergo an hour or two training with resort employees who spoke broken English, but it was worth it if he could feel truly invincible out on the Mexican sea.

Peyton squeezed Luke's chest and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Yeah..." the boat revved underneath them and swerved a bit to the left, but Lucas reigned it in. "Don't crash us."

"No worries," Lucas said, holding tightly to the steering mechanisms. That sounded _a lot _more confident in his head, but oh well.

"Yo! Luke!"

Peyton turned to her right, where an identical motorboat was racing parallel to them. "Is that Skills?"

Sure enough, Skills and Lauren were commanding a blue and white motorboat alongside Lucas and Peyton's red and white one. They wore the same orange life vests and shades covered their eyes as the sun bronzed them both. "We'll race you!" Both motorboats came to a stop, drifting lazily on the water. "First one to that buoy," Skills pointed far off to a black bouy in the distance, "And back here," he pointed to a colorful villa with a red clay roof, "Wins!"

"What do you think, Peyt?"

"Besides Nathan, Skills is the most competitive person I know...let's beat him!"

Lucas laughed and sent Skills a go-ahead signal from across the water. "He'll probably fire me from best man duties if we do."

"We can't just let him win because he's getting married," Peyton said, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. She leaned in close to whisper in Luke's ear, "If we win, I'll make it _really _worth it for you tonight..."

"...Hell...whatever you say." Lucas grasped the steering mechanisms in his hands, ignited the engine, and prayed for a miracle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas had beaten Skills by just a few _inches_, and Peyton kept to her promise, making it worth it quite a few times that night. The crew had spent the next day at the beach, the pool, and the bar, venturing to the one of the casinos by night before the girls broke off to do window shopping.

The night of the rehearsal dinner was a breezy one, the sky filled with streaks of light orange, purple, and light blue, the ocean waves majestic and soothing. Guests sat underneath a large hut by the crashing waves, at circular tables covered in elegant white table cloths. There was an abundance of food on their plates and cool white sand under their toes. By nights end the tables were deserted and everyone began dancing, some guests more drunk than others.

While the parents of the bride and groom retreated to their hotel rooms for the night, the bridal party and majority of the young adult guests went for an after party at one of the karaoke bars, where Lauren held a drink in her hand and bellowed shamelessly in a microphone.

Edging through the bar, Lucas found Peyton in near darkness and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. "Hi," he whispered, "When are you going on up there, huh?"

Peyton brought Lucas' hands to rest over hers and laughed. "It looks like Lauren is having enough fun for all of us; doesn't look she's going to give up the mic anytime soon." Skills saddled up next to them, watching his bride-to-be with a wry smile on his face. "Right, Skills?"

"I know what y'all are thinking: I'm _not_ cutting her off." Skills took a sip of his drink and motioned to Lucas, "You cut her off. The last time I did, she didn't talk to me for three days...you guys have _no _idea what Lauren's like when she gets mad. I mean...damn." Skills waved at Lauren when she did the same and shouted, "Sing it!"

Lucas held Peyton snug against his chest, took a look around at the noisy karaoke bar and felt the gentle breeze floating through the window. "Skills...you're getting married tomorrow."

"I know," Skills said, finishing his drink and watching Lauren getting pulled offstage by her sister. "It's about time."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At 5:30 the following evening, the wedding chapel at The Maroma was milling with well dressed wedding guests, wearing black, blue, and purple dresses and nice dress shirts. Through the chapel doors, candles were lit down an aisle covered in white rose petals, with draperies decorating the candlelit altar.

"Wow...this is gorgeous. I love weddings," Brooke said, as her and Peyton took their seats in the second row on the right side of the aisle.

"I know," Peyton said. She rested her hands over the other on the seat in front of her, and ever so often her lips would curl in remembrance of the lust filled nights she and Lucas shared...the way he touched her, and the things he whispered to her sending chills down her back. In just a few hours time they would be having another one of those nights.

"What's with you?" Brooke whispered, nudging Peyton in the side with her elbow. She watched her best friend in a suspicious gaze. "Why're you smiling so much?!"

Peyton laughed and said, "Because I'm in Mexico and I'm going to watch one of my oldest friends get married. Normally people smile at weddings, B. Davis."

Brooke crossed her arms and surveyed her best friend from top to bottom, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. "Did you...did you break the bet you made?! You had sex!"

Peyton blushed before she answered, but there was no need for one. "We... how did you..." Peyton laughed and looked away, too flustered to look Brooke in the eye.

"_Please..._you've been glowing since yesterday, and you and Luke have it written all over your face all the time. It's a certain look." Brooke crossed her legs, creating ebbs in her plum colored dress. "It had to be the rose petals and champagne. Told you, Skills knew what he was doing."

"It wasn't exactly...in the room," Peyton said, lowering her voice so only they could hear each other.

Brooke's mouth gaped and her eyes widened, "_Where _was it?!" Skills' mother turned towards them. "I mean...where was it?"

Peyton sucked in a nervous breath, well aware of the statue of Jesus overlooking the altar. "After we left you last night...when we were dancing on the beach?..."

Brooke squealed like a teenager before patting Peyton's leg one too many times. "_P. Saywer! On_ _the beach?!_ I'm so proud!"

"Oh my Gosh..."

"How was it?"

Peyton's eyes flickered back to the statue of Jesus again, with his lifeless brown eyes and mild smile. "Brooke, really?"

"Oh come on, don't be prude. You can't hide from me, and you definitely can't hide from Him!"

Peyton nearly covered her blushing face with her hands when the door east of their row opened, and they watched as Skills, dressed in a tan light colored suit with shiny brown shoes, made his way to the altar with his beaming parents. Brooke and Peyton caught up excitedly with Nathan, Haley and Jamie, as they hadn't seen each other since they arrived in Mexico.

When the music began, the chapel quietened and all turned their attention to the main chapel doors, which opened to reveal Lucas as best man, dressed in the same off white colored slacks with a deep navy blue jacket over a blue striped dress shirt. He had a white rose pinned to his jacket, and was arm in arm with the maid of honor, Lauren's younger sister Allie. Allie was wearing a flowing strapless dress the same shade of navy blue, and her hands carried a white rose bouquet.

As Lucas turned to stand in place a few feet behind Skills, he met Peyton's gaze in the audience. His face lit up at seeing her in her beautiful, fitted, strapless emerald green dress. She was, without contest, the most beautiful woman in the room, and she was all his. Lucas winked at her from where he stood, soon turning his attention to see Mouth, Junk, and Fergie walk down the aisle as groomsmen with their respective bridesmaids, followed by Skills' little cousin as ring-bearer and one of Lauren's nieces as the flower girl.

Lauren was walked down the aisle by both her parents to an acoustic rendition of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" and the entire chapel was rendered speechless by her gorgeous wedding dress with lace detail and a heart-shaped bodice, a hand-stitched vail that trailed delicately along the chapel floor.

The couple, ecstatic and wrecked with nerves, stood hand in hand in front of the altar. They listened to the minister's sermon, and soon recited their wedding vows about love, faith, trust and belief. As soon as Skills signed the marriage license, a victorious grin spread across his face and the audience laughed warmly, soon providing cheers and thunderous applause as the bride and groom shared their first kiss as man and wife, and Lauren Reid became Lauren Taylor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The reception was held under a large hut draped in white with circular reception tables and a light evening breeze filtering through. The guests eventually took their seats, but Peyton didn't get a chance to see Lucas until after the wedding party made their grand entrance to various fun music numbers.

"You did good as Best Man," Peyton told him, entwining their hands under the table.

"You should've heard what I told Skills before we headed to the chapel. It was pretty much, 'don't fuck this up, congratulations,'" Lucas said, reaching for his white cloth napkin and spreading it across his lap.

Peyton laughed, "No you didn't..."

"Yeah!" Lucas chuckled, shifting in his seat. "I think it was more his style. I gotta save just a _little_ sap for my speech, Peyt."

"Did you promise to go easy?"

"Yes..." Lucas rolled his eyes, before Peyton reached over and kissed him on the cheek. She wanted to kiss him more, but they were approached by the newlyweds and they posed for a snapshot courtesy of the photographer.

Lucas gave Skills a warm hug, to which Skills asked quietly, "Did you lose the bet?"

"We both did."

Skills laughed uproariously, held up his beer and said, "Salut."

Lucas thanked his wife for the sweet kisses they shared with an amorous caress as they shared a slow dance in between the best man speech and the cake cutting. All the background noise and boisterous wedding guests faded to a murmur, and all Peyton felt was Lucas' warm hands as he held her.

"So you finally ask me to dance, huh?" Peyton whispered, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she stared Lucas in his deep blue eyes. She moved her hands from his chest to his back, smelling his cologne.

Lucas felt his cheeks fill in color. It was well known fact that he "didn't dance," except at weddings and other fun occasions, and usually with Peyton or Ella. "Well, you know...I think people assumed Allie and I are dating or...something. I was getting a little worried there."

"Uh-huh...typical Lucas Scott love triangle?"

Lucas pulled Peyton closer with a hand on her lower back and watched her suck in a desperate breath. Her shoulders stiffened and then relaxed into his embrace. "Actually, I will have you know that I kinda _really_ like this whole monogamy thing."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hm," Lucas said, before kissing Peyton's lips lightly. The soft beginnings of Stevie Wonder's "Ribbon in the Sky" began to play, and the couple drifted across the dance floor. Wonder's smooth voice filled Peyton's ears, and images of the happy newlyweds filled her mind. She saw how Lauren looked at Skills...it was a look of pure adoration and _love_. The, _it's only you,_ _I'll give you_ _everything_ and _you are my everythin _type of love. She knew that look extremely well and it was familiar for her. The song went on and even the lyrics faded away as Peyton got lost in her husband's gaze.

"...You're not rethinking the whole monogamy thing, are you?" Lucas asked, a cheeky smile on his face.

"No...I was just thinking... I was just thinking about how much I love you," Peyton said, her body tingling from head to toe. She wiped the sweat from her husband's brow, before she said so only he could hear, "I _really_ love you, Luke..."

"I _really _love you too," Lucas whispered, before they kissed heavily. Their eyes were closed but they knew where each other's lips were... "You know... I think I saw some canopies hidden by the wedding chapel if you wanted to go disappear..."

"I think you have to wait the rest of the reception out, Best Man."

"Skills won't miss me," Lucas said, kissing the tip of Peyton's nose.

"What if I told you I had something for you tonight instead?"

Lucas' stomach twisted with his favorite nerves and suddenly his throat got very dry like it did whenever he and Peyton had conversations like these. "Does it...involve a surprise you teased me with?" he asked weakly, his question coming out in a whimper as his writer's imagination began to flood his eyelids.

"Maybe," Peyton said, running her long fingers up Luke's dress shirt.

Lucas swallowed and seriously considered pulling his wife away to their room without wedding cake, before Nathan tapped Lucas on the shoulder. "May I?" he held out his hand, elegantly dressed in a chocolate brown dress shirt and light slacks.

"What if I said no?"

Nathan shrugged, his awaiting hand still there for Peyton to take. "...I would ignore you." To Peyton's laughter, Nathan pulled his sister-in-law farther onto the dance floor when a dance song boomed through the speakers. "I missed you, Sawyer!'"

Lucas watched the pair from afar and couldn't help but smile at seeing Peyton so gleeful and full of life at last. He was heading back to his table to catch up with Jullian when Haley caught his wrist. "Oh no you're not," she said. "Come on, best friend." Haley swayed her hips to the upbeat Spanish music, pulling Lucas to the dance floor, one hand holding onto his and the other grasping her mojito.

"Hales..."

"I don't wanna hear any crap about how you don't dance, don't you remember Senior Prom?"

"...No!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was nearing 1 in the morning when Lucas and Peyton entered their hotel room, both of them nearly limping from the exhaustion of dancing and alcohol. "What a wedding," Lucas said, shedding his jacket and sitting on the edge of their bed.

"Gorgeous!" Peyton gently removed her earrings and peridot necklace, setting them on the armoire. "Lauren was a beautiful bride."

"Yeah," Lucas said. Looking up, he was momentarily enraptured by the woman in the room...her smooth skin, high cheekbones, angelic face... "Not the _most _beautiful, though..."

Peyton turned at Luke's quiet admission. She walked slowly over to him and noticed how he was drinking her in, from top to bottom. She sat on his lap and let one arm coil around her waist and the other graze her long legs. "You think so?"

Lucas nodded, running a warm hand down Peyton's shoulders. Her shoulders caved in and she shut her eyes as he began to massage a knot in her shoulder blades. "I know so." He leaned in to press a kiss on Peyton's lips, before whispering against her cheek, "That would be _my _bride."

Peyton sighed and leaned against him, before her pretty green dress began to pinch against her tired body, constricting her breaths and tiring her further. The light dress began to feel heavy, wearing her out. "Help," she said, kissing Lucas' temple twice.

Lucas reached and began to slowly unzip Peyton's dress from the back, gently pulling it off her body and revealing her strapless bra and matching thong. Lucas' eyes darkened in lust and pure want, and he tightened his hold on her. He ran his hands up her bare back because he knew it soothed her, but before Peyton got too comfortable, she said, "I'll be right back."

"Where you going?"

"Wait here," Peyton said, before walking away and shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Lucas passed the time by undressing, and by the time he removed his shoes he breathed a sigh of relief, shedding ten years off his body. With throbbing feet, Lucas grabbed a few things (including a condom) from his suitcase and busied himself with reading a hotel pamphlet.

"Luke," Peyton called from where she stood, legs bent slightly at the knee.

Peyton was wearing the sexiest red satin and lace lingerie he'd ever seen. Basically all see through, the barely-there lace tickled her skin, accentuated all her curves and made her even more irresistible than he ever thought possible, pressing tight against her chest and all those other curves that made her so lovely.

"Oh my _God_," Lucas said slowly, and Peyton laughed. Lucas felt his heart racing in his chest and he sighed, "_What_ are you trying to do to me?"

"Do you like it?" Peyton's voice quietened, her eyes darted to her hands and back to him. A mixture of shyness and boldness, Peyton pushed Luke down onto the bed and kneeled before him. She'd never been the overtly sexy type, at least not always. She had grown from shy and restrained to more vocal and free... it had taken her a while to get that close to somebody...and nobody knew that better than Lucas did, whose hands were gravitating across her body.

"Do I like it...Jesus, Peyt...you're so gorgeous," Lucas said, kissing her gently, before whispering in her ear, "And fucking sexy as _hel__l, _my God..."

Peyton laughed, blushing, before kissing her husband heavily, her laughter melting into breathy moans. Their bodies shifted, hips pressing together, before Lucas fell against the plush pillows. Still kissing, their hands roamed everywhere. Lucas started hissing when Peyton began to suck on his neck, right below his earlobe. He began to pinch desperately at her smooth, soft lingerie. "How does this come off?"

"Um...just- just pull," Peyton said, in between their heavy kissing. They couldn't keep their lips away from each other, every time they pulled away, they just returned to each other like a strong current. "Gently..."

Lucas pulled on the straps resting on Peyton's shoulders, and the lingerie slipped off easily, tickling her body before leaving her bare and awaiting Lucas' loving touch. Lucas sighed heavily before flipping Peyton onto her back, admiring every inch of her beautiful body, from her slender waist to the dip in her navel to her long, luscious legs.

Lucas left wet kisses on her collarbone, before Peyton took his hand and rested it on her warm, right breast, and she moaned loudly when he began to massage and fondle the soft flesh. "That feels good," she sighed, her stomach beginning to tighten as her hips bucked upward.

Lucas covered his wife's left breast in kisses before licking her skin with his tongue, breathing air onto her nipple that had stiffened with the breezes of cool, night air. "God Bless Mexico," Lucas spoke into her chest. Peyton had her eyes closed, with a look of utter calmness and arousal on her face.

"Mmm...I know," she sighed, before running a hand through her husband's blonde locks. She shifted when Lucas began to travel farther down, and soon she was gripping the bedsheets in her fingers when Lucas began to kiss up her thighs. "Luke..."

Lucas looked up, his blue eyes burning into Peyton and melting her. "Wanna know something?" he asked her, stopping to climb back up and kiss her lips, just so he was doing _something_ if not constantly touching her.

"What?"

"I brought something with me, too." Under Peyton's heated gaze, Lucas reached to the night table and pulled out a small container of something that looked an awful lot like..."It's just a light melted chocolate," he said. "I want to see what it tastes like on you..." Lucas lightly nipped Peyton's earlobe, kissing the side of her mouth.

"Oh..."Peyton covered her face, her cheeks burning hot. "Ok...God, do it. You can lick it off me...go slow..."

Lucas smirked, his lips curling upward and his eyes darkening, before he dipped his forefinger into the chocolate and began to trail it down his wife's long, slender neck, along her collarbone. With her moaning and gasping, Lucas dipped his finger again and ran the chocolate over the slopes of her breasts. His fingers lightly circled around her full, pink nipples, and then journeyed down her flat stomach to her belly button. "Is it too hot?"

"No...no, it's nice...it's warm..." Peyton pushed back into the pillow as she felt Lucas' tongue on her, mouth dropping open and eyes shutting closed as pleasure washed over her face.

"Just relax, baby..."

Peyton rest against the pillow, knees bent and out to the side, as her amazing husband began to lick the chocolate off her skin with his warm, wet tongue. "You taste so good," Lucas husked, his voice giving Peyton chills. Peyton writhed and gasped, moaned underneath him as his tongue loved on her, licking down her body.

Peyton felt wetness pooling between her thighs as Luke's tongue went slowly, slyly down to her breasts. He took his time, extending his tongue to lick her, going in a small circle around her soft nipple, as she whimpered in approval. The chocolate was sweet, milky, and light on the sensual plains of her, as Lucas pleasured her in ways only he as her husband could.

"Um..ah...Luke..." she gasped, "I...you haven't really tasted me yet..." All she wanted was him and her craving wasn't going to let up until she felt Lucas' mouth in between her folds, and soon _all _of him as he slid into her warmth over and over, until they both cried out into the night.

Lucas laughed against Peyton's lips before kissing her heatedly, their tongues rubbing together so Peyton could taste the chocolate, too. She nearly bit down on his tongue it tasted so good, as they lie there, naked bodies pressed together. Soon Luke really _did _taste her, and she gasped his name against the sheets, her hips pushing against him in equal amounts of weakness and _need. _

Peyton's orgasm was so powerful she thought she lost sensation in her legs for a minute, as her thighs tingled from the feel of Lucas' tongue rubbing and circling her heat. She had cried out loudly, and she didn't care. She had probably given Lucas a bruise on his arm (from pressing down so hard) and she wanted to kiss it. Peytons' upper body was dripping in chocolate and sweat, but she had never felt sexier. Her skin was heating up with the way Lucas was looking at her, and it almost made her come again.

"I love you, Peyton...so much..."

"I love you too," she said, her legs falling slightly to the side as she felt Lucas began to position himself over her. Their movements were effortless, boundless as they understood each other in a way no one else did. "...I can't even..." her breath was hot and desirous and hitting Lucas like mist. Truthfully, she still couldn't breathe around him and most of the time she thought she'd explode because it felt so amazing to love _so_ hard, and be loved _so_ hard. "Keep showing me. Then it'll be my turn..."

Lucas kissed his wife tenderly, before slowly slipping inside of her heat. She welcomed him with warmth and a tight grasp around his waist. "Um..."

"You OK?" Lucas mumbled against her shoulder, keeping still so Peyton could adjust to his entry.

"Fine..." Peyton dragged her teeth against Luke's shoulder before she began to meet his thrusts, slowly at first, before Lucas began to quicken the pace. Peyton dragged her manicured nails against Luke's back, before gasping his name as he began to fill her up and stretch her, flooding her mind. "That's so amazing..."

Lucas crumpled the bedsheets in his hands as he entered his wife, let her legs wrap around him like a vice and hold him still, their skin melting together in sweet friction. Peyton's moans and cries propelled him to new heights, had him vowing to take her out of this world and then carry her back down. The bed began to rock rhythmically against the wall with the force of their moonlight tryst but neither one of them heard it; instead the lovers buried themselves in each other, in the smell, the sweat, the _feel_ of naked bodies writhing and clashing together most intimately.

"Lucas.." Peyton cried, nipping his ear as pressure began to rise within her, as Lucas was rubbing and gyrating against her most sensitive spot in ways she didn't think were possible. "I...I feel it," she gasped as her knees began to tremble and her toes began to curl against her husband's ankles.

"I know," Lucas panted against her neck. He ran a hand along her leg and slipped his thumb to rub against her and help her along, and help it did. Peyton's cry was so uninhibited and _raw_ Lucas was turned on all over again. She was shaking through her orgasm, her walls tightening around Lucas and then releasing in one flow. Her body relaxed and then she fell against the sheets, her chest heaving so sensually that Lucas couldn't help but drop a few kisses there.

When Peyton could speak, she wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck. "Don't move yet."

"But..."

"Shh..." Peyton moved her finger over Lucas' nose and over the outlines of his perfect, warm lips. They gazed at each other, relished in the silence and the simplicity of their naked bodies pressed together. Peyton reached up to kiss his nose and said quietly, "Thank you for this trip, Luke. You were right."

"Thanks for just...being you," Lucas said against her lips, "I'm one lucky guy."

Peyton blushed before pushing Lucas onto his back with strength that left him bewildered and smiling. She straddled him with one knee on either side of his waist and her hands on his chest."Yeah?"

Lucas looked over his wife's flawless naked body waiting for him. "I think I'm the luckiest guy in the whole fucking world."

"Mm...thank you husband," was the last full thing Peyton said to him, before bending down to kiss him heatedly. That unforgettable night, she thanked Lucas repeatedly for being the most incredible father and husband, and the greatest best friend she could ever ask for.

**THE END**

**_Did you like it? Don't forget to leave a review!_**


End file.
